gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Neue Gesichter und Gemeinheiten
Audition (dt. "Vorsingen") ist die erste Episode der zweiten Staffel. Handlung Durch die Niederlage bei den Regionals gehören die Glee-Kids immer noch zu den Verlierern an der Schule. Des Weiteren fehlt den New Directions, seit Matts Umzug, ein Mitglied, daher versucht Will die Glee Kids dazu zu animieren, neue Schüler in den Chor zu holen. Rachel und Finn sind von der Idee aber nicht begeistert, weil sie glauben, dass diese die Harmonie der Gruppe zerstören könnte. Jacob macht einen Videobeitrag über die Mitglieder des Glee Clubs. Er stellt ihnen Fragen darüber, was sie in den Sommerferien gemacht hätten. So stellt sich heraus, dass Finn und Rachel den ganzen Sommer über miteinander ausgegangen sind und das Tina mit Artie Schluss gemacht hat, da sie und Mike ein Paar geworden sind. Puck hatte angeblich eine Vasektomie, Santana eine Brustvergrößerung und Will Schuester verteidigt seine Songauswahl, indem er sagt, dass er gerne von jeder Musikrichtung Songs vertreten habe. Als sich Kurt verteidigt, dass es viel Mut kostet, über seine Gefühle zu singen, endet das Interview mit einem Slushy in seinem Gesicht. Will beobachtet die Pinwand, an der sich Schüler für unterschiedliche Aktivitäten eintragen können. Die meisten Listen sind schon gefüllt, nur der Glee Club hat noch niemanden auf der Liste. Will macht sich jedoch nicht so viele Sorgen, da er denkt, dass die Kids von alleine kommen, wenn sie erfahren, dass die Nationals dieses Jahr in New York stattfinden. Sue spricht mit Will und versucht ihm klarzumachen, dass niemand in einen Club will, der jeden aufnehmt. Sie ist der Ansicht, dass Will auch ohne ihre Hilfe schaffen wird, den Glee Club zu zerstören. Direktor Figgins streicht 10% des Budgets von Sue und Will. Beide regen sich sehr darüber auf und versuchen ihr Bestes, Figgins zu überreden, und seine Meinung zu ändern. Er lässt sich aber nicht Reinreden. Der Grund dafür ist Coach Beiste, die neue Trainerin des Football Teams. Höhere Spenden erreicht man nur mit guten sportlichen Leistungen und deshalb soll das Footballteam dafür sorgen, dass mehr Geld an die Schule kommt. Sue ist von Coach Beiste überhaupt nicht begeistert und warnt sie vor, dass niemand in ihr Territorium kommen kann und von ihr etwas wegnehmen könne. Auch Will ist nicht begeistert, doch die beiden haben keine Chance gegen den neuen Coach. Ein anderes Problem, ist der Ausstieg von Matt, der an eine andere Schule gewechselt ist, und sie 12 Mitglieder brauchen um bei den regionals aufzutretten. Durch die negativen Kommentare von Jacob auf seinem Blog hat der Glee Club keinen guten Ruf und kann so keine neuen Mitglieder anlocken. Will hat die Idee, dass die Kids raus auf den Schulhof gehen sollen und den Schülern zeigen, was sie draufhaben. Daraufhin performen die Kids "Empire State of Mind" von Alicia Keys und Jay Z auf dem Schulhof. Bis auf zwei Schüler schenkt niemand dem Club Aufmerksamkeit. Derweil tut sich Will mit Sue zusammen um und gegen Beiste vorzugehen. Finn möchte durch coole Plakate neue Mitglieder anwerben, die er in der Umkleidekabine aufhängt. Dabei hört er einen Jungen, der in der Dusche steht und "Every Rose Has Its Thorn" von Poison singt. Auch Rachel klebt neue Plakate in der Mädchentoilette auf. Das Mädchen, das den Glee Club auf den Schulhof schon beobachtet hat, kommt durch die Tür und Rachel spricht sie sofort an. Sie heißt Sunshine und ist eine Ausstauschschülerin von den Philippinen. Rachel versucht sie zu überreden, sich für den Glee Club zu bewerben. Um zu zeigen, was sie kann, singt Sunshine das Lied "Telephone" von Lady Gaga. Rachel findet das gar nicht gut, was sie da hört und steigt sofort in das Lied mit ein. Die beiden werden von Sue unterbrochen, die sie anschreit, dass sie ihre Klappe halten sollen. Coach Beiste verlangt von den Jungs im Football-Team, dass sie ihr zeigen, was sie können. Danach wird sie entscheiden, wer im Football-Team bleiben darf und wer nicht. Bevor die Jungs aus der Umkleidekabine können, liefert ein Pizzabote 20 Pizzen an und verlangt, dass diese bezahlt werden. Sue und Will verstecken sich hinter der Tür. Ihr Plan ist es, Coach Beiste an ihre Schulzeit zu erinnern und zu hoffen, dass sie vor Demütigung ihren Job kündigt. Diese jedoch bezahlt die Pizzen und verteilt sie an ihre Spieler. Artie will in das Football-Team, damit er mit Mike mithalten kann. Tina hat sich von Artie getrennt, weil er sie Wochenlang ignoriert hat und nie etwas mit ihr unternommen hat. So kam es, dass sie sich in einem Asian-Camp im Sommer in Mike verliebt hat. Sie steht auf Mikes Muskeln und deshalb will Artie auch sportlicher werden und bittet Finn dabei um Hilfe. Sie treffen im Schulflur auf Sam Evans, den Jungen, der unter der Dusche gesungen hat, und wollen mit ihm über den Glee Club sprechen. Daraufhin stellt er sich bei den Puck, Mike, Artie und Finn vor. Die vier beschließen, Sam gleich singen zu lassen und so performen sie alle zusammen "Billionaire" von Travie McCoy und überzeugen Sam davon, für den Glee Club vorzusingen. Rachel versucht Kurt und Mercedes vor Sunshine zu warnen. Sie denkt, dass Sunshine sehr gut singen kann und sie deshalb eine große Gefahr für alle Mitglieder ist, weil sie ihnen die Solos klauen könnte. Deshalb hat sie Karofsky und Azimio 100 Dollar bezahlt, damit diese von Sunshines Spind stehen und sie mit Slushys verängstigen, sodass sie nicht zum Vorsingen kommen kann. Kurt und Mercedes sind entsetzt und wollen Rachel klar machen, dass es hart wird, Vocal Adrenaline zu schlagen, und sie jeden Hilfe brauchen können. Sie sind sehr überrascht, als Rachel ihnen zustimmt. Sie geht daraufhin zu Sunshine und gibt ihr aber eine falsche Adresse, wo das Vorsingen stattfinden soll. Sue und Will versuchen immernoch, Coach Beiste zu verscheuchen. Beide denken sich eine Geschichte aus und lassen sie nicht an ihrem Tisch, beim Mittagessen, im Lehrerzimmer sitzen. Daraufhin sagt Coach Beiste zu Will, dass sie weiß, dass Sue die Tyrannin der Schule ist, aber über Will hätte sie nur nette Sachen gehört habe. Sie macht Will ein schlechtes Gewissen, als sie ihm sagt, dass das wohl nicht der Wahrheit entspreche. Nachdem sie das Lehrerzimmer verlassen hat, steht sie weinend vor dem Spiegel im Umkleideraum des Football-Teams. Puck fragt, ob sie weinen würde, doch sie versucht sich durch die schlechten Footballergebnisse im letzten Jahr rauszureden. Als Finn ihr Artie vorstellt, wird Coach Beiste wütend und schmeißt Finn aus dem Team, was ihn und die anderen Spieler sehr verwirrt. Sue und Becky veranstalten ein Vortanzen für die Cheerleader. Als Quinn an der Reihe ist, will Sue sie nicht dabei haben, ändert ihre Meinung allerdings, als diese ihr sagt, wie toll es doch wäre, wenn ihre Kirchengemeinde für die Cheerios spenden würde. Und das vor allem, wenn eines der Mädchen schwanger war und nun für Abstinenz stimmt. Als nächstes versucht Finn sein Glück, ins Cheerios Team zu kommen. Nach dem Rausschmiss von Coach Beiste vermisst er es, beliebt zu sein und zeigt Sue und Becky, wie sportlich er ist. Will kann nicht glauben, dass Finn aus dem Team geschmissen wurde, und versucht Figgins und Coach Beiste zusammen mit Finn zu überzeugen. Dabei stellt sich heraus, dass Coach Beiste sich an Will rächen wollte, als er ihr keine Chance gegeben hat. Als Will darum bittet, dass sie Finn wieder aufnimmt, verlässt Coach Beiste den Raum, ohne Finn wieder ins Team aufzunehmen. Santana wird in Sues Büro von ihrer Postition der Kapitänin der Cheerios entmachtet. Sue findet es gar nicht gut, dass Santana in der Ferien eine Brustvergrößerung hatte und so übernimmt Quinn ihre Position. Santana ist darüber sehr wütend und überfällt Quinn auf dem Schulflur. Beide fangen an sich zu streiten, zu beschimpfen und werden handgreiflich. Will versucht dazwischen zu gehen und die beiden auseinander zu reißen. Es ist fünf Uhr nachmittags und die Glee-Kids haben auf neue Mitglieder gewartet, die vorsingen sollten. Da aber niemand gekommen ist, nicht einmal Sunshine und Sam, geht der Glee Club mit negativer Stimmung auseinander. Brittany sitzt zusammen mit Sue und Coach Beiste in Figgins Büro und behauptet, dass Coach Beiste ihr an die Brüste gefasst hätte. Will stößt dazu und ist sehr entsetzt. Er bringt Brittany dazu, die Wahrheit zu sagen, sodass Coach Beiste nicht mit einer Klage rechnen muss. Sue ist stinksauer auf Will und möchte ihn beschimpfen, als in diesem Moment Tina und Mike auftauchen und Will erzählen, was Rachel getan hat. Diese wird sofort zur Rede gestellt und verteidigt sich, indem sie sagt, dass sie nur für das Team so gehandelt habe. Sie wollte nicht, dass jemand die Stimmung im Club zerstört, oder die Rollen, die jedes Mitglied hat. Will drängt Rachel dazu, das Richtige zu tun, woraufhin sie sich bei Sunshine entschuldigt und sie zum Vorsingen ins Auditorium bittet. Die Gleeks finden sich im Auditorium zusammen und sind bis auf Rachel und Finn alle begeistert von Sunshines Performance. Sie singt "Listen" vom Broadway-Muscial "Dreamgirls". Will sagt ihr danach, dass sie auf jeden Fall im Glee Club sei. Will entschuldigt sich bei Coach Beiste. Es tut ihm leid, dass er ihr das Gefühl vermittelt hat, sie sei eine Außenseiterin. Er dachte, dass der Glee Club dieses Schuljahr so beliebt sein wird, dass alle anderen Schüler einsteigen wollen. Doch das ist nicht passiert. Die Gleeks sind weiterhin unbeliebt und Außenseiter in der Schule und Will weiß, wie man sich in der Postition fühlt und will nicht, dass Coach Beiste sich auch so fühlt. Sie nimmt seine Entschuldigung an. Sue stößt dazu und möchte ihre Tyrannei mit Coach Beiste weitertreiben, doch Will hält sie davon ab, indem er zu Coach Beiste steht. Sue ist darüber gar nicht erfreut und warnt die beiden schonmal vor den Konsequenzen. Finn versucht herauszufinden, warum Sam nicht zum Vorsingen gekommen ist. Dieser fühlt sich als neuer Schüler eh schon als Außenseiter und möchte mit dem Glee Club seinen Ruf nicht noch weiter verschlimmern. Finn gratuliert ihm, dass er es ins Football-Team geschafft hat. Als Sam ihm aber sagt, dass er nun Finns Quarterback-Position habe, ist Finn sprachlos. Will versucht mit Sunshine zu sprechen, wird jedoch vom neuen Leiter von Vocal Adrenaline gestoppt. Dieser hat Sunshine abgeworben und ihr und ihrer Mutter sogar eine Green Card besorgt. Sunshine verteidigt sich damit, dass Rachel ihr wohl das Leben zur Hölle gemacht hätte. Will ist sprachlos, als Sue im Vorbeigehen erwähnt, dass sie den neuen Coach von Vocal Adrenaline angerufen hat, um ihm von Sunshine zu erzählen. Die Gleeks sind alle sauer auf Rachel, weil die Konkurenz jetzt noch stärker ist. Rachel bereitet sich schon darauf vor, dass Finn mit ihr Schluss macht, doch dieser versichert ihr, dass er nie mit ihr Schluss machen werde. Er bringt sie auch dazu, die Wahrheit zuzugeben. Sie hat nicht für das Team gehandelt, sondern für sich selbst. Sie liebt ihre Auftritte so sehr, dass niemand dazwischen kommen darf. Rachel findet ihre Tat selber nicht gut und will sich bei den anderen entschuldigen. Doch bevor das passiert, geht sie alleine ins Auditorium und singt "What I Did for Love" aus dem Musical "A Chorus Line". Verwendete Musik *[[Empire State of Mind|'Empire State of Mind']] von Jay-Z ft. Alicia Keys. Gesungen von New Directions. *[[Every Rose Has Its Thorn|'Every Rose Has Its Thorn']] von Poison. Gesungen von Sam Evans. *[[Telephone|'Telephone']] von Lady Gaga ft. Beyonce. Gesungen von Rachel und Sunshine Corazon. *[[Getting to Know You|'Getting to Know You']] von The King and I. Gesungen von Tina. *[[Billionaire|'Billionaire']] von Travie McCoy ft. Bruno Mars. Gesungen von Sam Evans, Puck und Artie. *'I've Got The Power' von Snap. Gesungen von Finn. *[[Listen|'Listen']] von Dreamgirls. Gesungen von Sunshine Corazon. *[[What I Did for Love|'What I Did For Love']] von A Chorus Line. Gesungen von Rachel. Gast- & Nebendarsteller *Dot-Marie Jones als Shannon Beiste *Charice Pempengco als Sunshine Corazon *Iqbal Theba als Direktor Figgins *Josh Sussman als Jacob Ben Israel *Chord Overstreet als Sam Evans *Harry Shum Jr. als Mike Chang *Lauren Potter als Becky Jackson *Cheyenne Jackson als Dustin Goolsby Trivia *Es ist der erste Auftritt von Sam Evans, Sunshine Corazon und Shannon Beiste. *Die Folge hatte 12.45Millionen Zuschauer. Kategorie:Glee Episoden Kategorie:Episoden S2